


El mismo idioma

by frozenyogurt



Series: pólvora y lavanda [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Lo que sí le sorprende es que, quien está frente a él, sólo le saca un par de centímetros. Yut-Lung parpadea, con los labios muy apretados, contemplando al muchacho. Es rubio, sus jeans están rotos en las rodillas y la camisa blanca, que le cuelga de un hombro, está sucia en un costado. Arruga la nariz en señal de desaprobación, preguntándose cómo alguien con ese aspecto pudo salir de alguna de las puertas de esta mansión tan pomposa.O la historia de cómo un buen día, acompañando a sus hermanos, Yut-Lung conoce a alguien bastante peculiar.





	El mismo idioma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Me encantan los au que son divergencias del canon, la pregunta "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" deja un sinnúmero de posibilidades, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que intentara algo con Banana Fish. Ash y Yut-Lung son de mis personajes favoritos, no sólo porque son tan complejos, sino porque hay tantos parecidos en sus historias, que quise explorar qué habría pasado si se hubieran conocido antes, en otras circunstancias. 
> 
> Cronológicamente está ubicado antes de los eventos de Banana Fish, así que si bien no hay spoilers del final, hay muchas referencias a la historias de abuso de Ash y Yut-Lung, que se tratan a lo largo de la serie.

—Por favor, quédese quieto… —Yut-Lung aprieta los labios cuando siente otro tirón en la cabeza. La mujer que está arreglándolo es la misma que le lleva el desayuno todas las mañanas en una enorme bandeja. Hua-Lung le dijo su nombre el primer día que llegaron a New York, pero él es incapaz de recordarlo pues apenas le dirige la palabra. La casa que tienen aquí le parece mucho más pequeña que la de Hong-Kong y, además, prácticamente no lo dejan salir a ningún sitio. Al menos, en Hong-Kong tenía permitido salir al patio siempre y cuando alguno de los sirvientes estuviera con él.

A veces, sobre todo por las noches, Yut-Lung recuerda la sensación del sol haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Del ruido de la enorme fuente del jardín, del olor al pasto recién podado. En Hong-Kong, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía reconocer el tibio aroma de su madre en medio de los rosales del jardín. Ahora tan sólo escucha las sirenas de los autos y contempla el jardín desde la ventana. Es pequeño, no hay rosales o fuentes que le recuerden a su madre. En New York, Yut-Lung está más solo que nunca.

Se estremece cuando la mujer acaba aquel intrincado moño, un último tirón en su pelo. Siente la cabeza pesada, le duele la frente, pero hace un esfuerzo por ignorarlo mientras se mira en el espejo. Apoya ambas manos en el borde del tocador y observa su delgada figura perderse en medio de aquel vestido verde y ese peinado tan enrevesado. La mujer está sonriendo, parece encantada con su trabajo, mientras que él tiene ganas de arrancarse la ropa. Por un instante, piensa si chocarse contra el espejo sea buena idea. Fingir un accidente, arruinarse el vestido, desangrarse lentamente hasta que todo esto termine.

Yut-Lung contiene la respiración, mirando hacia el techo, engañando a las lágrimas que amenazan por deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Los zapatos… —la mujer rompe el encantamiento, dejando caer los zapatos al suelo. Son de color dorado, fueron un regalo de Hua-Lung cuando volvió de uno de sus larguísimos viajes. Yut-Lung los recibió con gratitud, mientras pensaba que el mejor regalo que podría darle Hua-Lung era precisamente su ausencia—. El señor Wang-Lung lo está esperando.

La frase es una sonada advertencia, que se mimetiza con la sonrisa que ella le dedica desde el marco de la puerta. Yut-Lung tiene ganas de lanzarle los zapatos, de la misma forma que tiene ganas de lanzarle la bandeja del desayuno todas las mañanas que ella sube hasta su habitación. Quiere decirle cuánto la odia, como al resto de los sirvientes que no hacen más que espirarlo, encerrarlo y tratarlo como si fuera otro de los muebles de aquella casa.

Pero en lugar de eso, Yut-Lung baja la mirada y obedece. Los zapatos son cómodos, pero cada pisada en dirección a Wang-Lung es como caminar sobre un campo de lava. Cuando divisa a su hermano al final de las escaleras, se le cierra la garganta. Le fallan las rodillas justo en el último escalón y teme desfallecer en cualquier momento. Contempla los diseños geométricos de la alfombra, sintiéndola cada vez más cerca del rostro.

—¡Te tengo! —cuando escucha la voz de Hua-Lung, se le encoge el estómago. Al instante siguiente, siente los pies elevarse a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Su hermano lo sostiene con fuerza de la cintura, es un roce firme y que sólo pretende brindarle equilibro, pero Yut-Lung se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Cuando afirma de nuevo los pies en el suelo, Hua-Lung lo está mirando directo a los ojos. Le sonríe sin soltarlo, un gesto malicioso que a Yut-Lung le eriza la piel—. Si te caes arruinarás tu vestido. ¡Veo que te peinaron como sugerí esta mañana!

Yut-Lung parpadea, dándose cuenta que el tirón que siente en la cabeza es culpa de Hua-Lung. Aprieta los puños, liberando la tensión para ganar fuerzas y pronunciar la sonrisa lo mejor que puede. Hua-Lung parece encantado con su presencia, mientras que él sólo quisiera huir de allí.

—Bueno, supongo que se ve decente… —Wang-Lung no se detiene a mirarlo más allá de lo necesario, mientras avanza hacia la puerta principal. Él y Hua-Lung conversan apresuradamente, moviéndose hacia la entrada de la casa. Yut-Lung no tiene más remedio que seguir sus pasos, con toda la rapidez que le permite aquel vestido tan incómodo, sintiendo la cabeza en carne viva por aquel moño tan apretado. Sus hermanos se montan en la limosina sin muchos preámbulos, pero él se queda a un par de pasos de la puerta. No está seguro si tiene permiso de sentarse en el mismo espacio que ellos. Balancea los pies, mientras mira de reojo a los guardaespaldas, que no parecen estar prestándole mayor atención.

Se muerde el labio inferior, la ansiedad lo carcome por dentro, pues no quiere parecer un estúpido y preguntar cuál se supone que será su lugar en ese coche tan enorme. Pero sabe que las consecuencias de entrar si no es bienvenido son muy graves. La primera semana en New York, se sentó por error en la silla de Wang-Lung en el comedor. Desde entonces, Yut-Lung come encerrado en su habitación.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¡Si nos haces llegar tarde te va a pesar! —la advertencia de su hermano es suficiente para hacerlo avanzar de un brinco. Se mete apresuradamente en el asiento de la limosina, quedando justo frente a sus hermanos. De pronto, siente que el espacio es demasiado reducido y que se encuentra más cerca de lo que le gustaría. Yut-Lung se acomoda con las piernas muy juntas justo en el centro, a pesar que le gustaría estar más cerca de la ventana, para distraerse con el paisaje. Pero permanece inmóvil, como una muñeca, con las manos muy juntas sobre su regazo. Se siente aliviado cuando escucha por fin el motor y la limosina empieza a moverse.

Quiere preguntar hacia dónde se dirigen, pero prefiere no tentar a la suerte y continúa en la misma posición, con la espalda tan recta que empieza a molestarle en cada giro que da el coche.

—Sólo hablarás si te lo pedimos, ¿entiendes, Yut-Lung? —Wang-Lung interrumpe la conversación para dirigirse a él. Yut-Lung separa los labios, pero ningún sonido le sale de la garganta. Parpadea un instante, fijándose en Hua-Lung, quien sigue sonriéndole. Le toma un instante, pero reúne el valor suficiente para asentir despacio, aunque eso no parece ser suficiente para Wang-Lung—. ¿Y bien?

—Sí, hermano.

 

++

 

Cuando llegan, lo primero que piensa Yut-Lung es que la casa es mucho más impresionante que la suya. Los recibe un hermoso jardín que tiene una fuente bastante ostentosa. Yut-Lung se queda al pie de las escaleras, mientras sus hermanos se adelantan, seguidos por sus guardaespaldas. Mira el jardín por encima del hombro, fijándose en lo soleado que está el panorama ante sus ojos. Contiene la respiración mientras nota la puerta de la entrada, aquella que dejó pasar a la limosina minutos antes. Es una verja enorme, que Yut-Lung siente como otra celda en la que está irremediablemente atrapado. Desea con todas sus fuerzas poder correr hacia allí y dar un salto tan alto que le permita escapar, huir de sus hermanos de una buena vez.

—Señor Yut-Lung… —uno de los guardaespaldas, uno demasiado viejo que nunca se despega de Wang-Lung, le hace una seña para que se acerque. Es más que suficiente para que todas sus fantasías se desplomen en un instante, recordando cuál es su lugar. Yut-Lung alza la barbilla, caminando con la frente en alto a pesar que sigue doliéndole la cabeza.

Cuando pone un pie dentro de la casa, lo primero que entra en su campo de visión son dos jarrones enormes y muchas pinturas. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose si ésta es la decoración del vestíbulo, cómo será el resto. Hay demasiados objetos ostentosos a su alrededor, y de pronto se pregunta qué tanto dice del dueño de aquella casa. Algo le dice que es todavía más insoportable que sus hermanos. De sólo pensarlo, Yut-Lung siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Sus hermanos están arriba, señor Yut-Lung… —la frase no lo intimida tanto como las enormes escaleras. Sabe que es completamente ridículo, que se parecen mucho a las de su casa, pero no olvida que se encuentra en un territorio desconocido. Al menos en casa conoce al dedillo cada sombra que asecha en los pasillos y todos los rincones que puede usar como escondite. Aquí se siente expuesto, pero no tiene más remedio que avanzar escaleras arriba, pues si sus hermanos requieren de su presencia y él no está allí, los hará enfadar. Yut-Lung tiene marcado en la piel qué pasa cada vez que desobedece a sus hermanos, no cree que necesite más recordatorios.

Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, se traga los miedos lo mejor que puede y pone un pie al inicio de las escaleras. Después de esa primera pisada, lo demás es mucho más fácil. Es tan sólo dejarse llevar, como si la limosina de sus hermanos estuviera manejándose en piloto automático. Cuando llega al final de las escaleras, no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás, pues teme arrepentirse, que los miedos vuelvan a apoderarse de él. Ya tiene trece años, atrás quedó el Yut-Lung que se escondía cuando escuchaba los pasos de sus hermanos, que conseguía hacerse un ovillo para evitar ocupar espacio.

Inspira hondo, dándose cuenta que el cosquilleo que se apodera de su pecho no tiene que ver con el miedo a sus hermanos, sino más bien con otra sensación que Yut-Lung conoce muy bien. Incertidumbre. Está en terreno desconocido y no tiene la más mínima idea de hacia dónde dirigirse. Se muerde el labio inferior, como si quisiera comerse la ansiedad que le recorre el cuerpo.

Mira a su alrededor, balanceándose en las plantas de los pies, confirmando que el guardaespaldas sigue en la planta baja. Lo observa platicar con otro guardia y, aunque no lo están mirando, Yut-Lung tiene la certeza que están hablando sobre él. Todos en casa lo hacen, susurran a sus espaldas, como si no supieran que él ya tiene edad suficiente para enterarse de todo. Yut-Lung se encorva, sintiendo el peso de la incomodidad en todo el cuerpo y es esa fuerza quien lo empuja hacia adelante. Da pasos torpes en dirección a un pasillo que no sabe hacia dónde lo llevará.

Lo que más le perturba es que no tiene nada para guiarse. Ni una sola señal, ningún sonido que le sirva de brújula para redirigir sus pasos. Se humedece los labios, siendo más consciente que antes del paso de los minutos y empieza a preguntarse cuánto tiempo tardarán sus hermanos en enfadarse por su ausencia.

Se estremece cuando escucha una puerta abrirse, por un instante se siente tan desorientado que gira primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, hasta finalmente dar con la dirección correcta del sonido. El eco de la puerta le acaricia los oídos, pero los pasos que escucha no son de sus hermanos. Yut-Lung lo sabe sin siquiera mirar, pues conoce de memoria el peso de Wang-Lung, que suena como tambores de guerra, y el de Hua-Lung, que sisea como una serpiente en medio del pasto. Por eso no se sorprende en lo absoluto cuando se encuentra cara a cara con un completo desconocido.

Lo que sí le sorprende es que, quien está frente a él, sólo le saca un par de centímetros. Yut-Lung parpadea, con los labios muy apretados, contemplando al muchacho. Es rubio, sus jeans están rotos en las rodillas y la camisa blanca, que le cuelga de un hombro, está sucia en un costado. Arruga la nariz en señal de desaprobación, preguntándose cómo alguien con ese aspecto pudo salir de alguna de las puertas de esta mansión tan pomposa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunta Yut-Lung, elevando la barbilla con toda la dignidad que le queda en el cuerpo.

El chico le responde con una carcajada que le encoge el estómago. Es una risa franca, que le remueve todo el cuerpo, pues arquea el cuello hacia atrás. Yut-Lung siente la vergüenza teñirle las mejillas, pero se mantiene en la misma posición, conteniendo el aire en los pulmones.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta… —dice sonriendo el muchacho. Los ojos le brillan, es un gesto tan intenso que Yut-Lung se siente enceguecido por el sol—. Dime quién eres y cómo entraste, porque no sabía que venía una niña de visita.

La vergüenza se evapora en un instante con aquel comentario. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, mientras siente un latigazo de irritación recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No es la primera vez que alguien, en especial conocidos de sus hermanos, lo confunden con una niña. Hombres adultos que en días buenos están muy borrachos para acercársele y en días malos le dejan marcas en la piel. Pero nunca se lo había dicho alguien que aparentara su edad. Yut-Lung cierra los puños y da un paso al frente, incapaz de contener su enfado.

—¡No soy una niña! —exclama, sin importarle el tono de voz, o que pueda revelar su presencia. Ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza que, si sus hermanos lo reconocen en este momento, van a encontrarlo en una situación comprometedora.

Esta vez, la respuesta del chico no es una carcajada. En lugar de ello, parpadea con renovado interés. Yut-Lung se fija en sus pestañas, tan rubias como su pelo, que se baten con curiosidad. Se coloca las manos en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón que parece a punto de deshilarse en cualquier momento y avanza hacia Yut-Lung, con una sonrisa que a él le parece torcida.

—Eso está bien, supongo. A _Papa Dino_ no le gustan las niñas —sentencia con voz queda. Las palabras son tan tajantes, sin dejar espacio para dudas en ninguna de sus sílabas. Yut-Lung se estremece y comprende que los dos hablan el mismo idioma.

 

++

 

Se llama Ash.

Se presenta sin esperar a que Yut-Lung le diga su nombre y enseguida le pregunta si quiere conocer la casa. Él sabe que debería negarse. Que debería aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle si sabe dónde encontrar a sus hermanos. Pero Ash le tiende la mano con una sonrisa que le hace cosquillas en el estómago y Yut-Lung cede, dejándose llevar sin hacer más preguntas.

La casa es tan fastuosa como la entrada. Hay un montón de pinturas que a él le parecen grotescas y decoración que más bien parece propia de un museo que una casa. Yut-Lung nota que hay otras escaleras, unas más estrechas y con menor iluminación que conducen a lo desconocido. Contiene la tentación de preguntarle a Ash de qué se trata, en especial porque él parece mucho más interesado en mostrarle aquel balcón que tiene vistas hacia el patio interior.

Yut-Lung se queda un par de pasos atrás, con el recelo de quien sabe que debe ser cauteloso en un terreno desconocido. Se muerde el labio inferior, mientras observa el verdor del pasto que se asoma desde el horizonte. Sólo se acerca cuando Ash le hace una seña con la mano, indicándole que se aproxime. Yut-Lung da unos cuantos pasos hacia el balcón, pero continúa sintiéndose sobre arenas movedizas a pesar que ya tiene ambas manos sobre el barandal.

Aunque hace un esfuerzo por mantener la entereza, los árboles que enmarcan los límites de la casa le roban el aliento. Yut-Lung no cree haber visto antes árboles tan grandes, ni siquiera en la mansión de su padre en Hong Kong. De pronto es consciente de su propia insignificancia, cuando se gira hacia Ash, la emoción le vibra en cada poro de la piel.

—Tu casa es… —una vocecita, bastante parecida a la de Wang-Lung, le recuerda que tiene que comportarse más como un adulto y menos como un niño. Por eso se detiene, las palabras se las lleva el viento y carraspea para recuperar la compostura—… no está mal.

Ash le responde, otra vez, con otra carcajada. A diferencia suya, Ash tiene los codos apoyados en el balcón, encorvado con la extraña elegancia de un gato. Yut-Lung de nuevo siente la vergüenza quemarle las mejillas, pero contiene las ganas de preguntarle qué demonios le parece tan gracioso. En lugar de ello, decide dejar a Ash estar, y que aquella risa le acaricie los tímpanos. Es un sonido maravilloso, como el canto de los pájaros por la mañana, un buen augurio. En casa de los Lee, las únicas carcajadas que se escuchan son de sus hermanos, un aullido fantasmal que forma parte de sus peores pesadillas.

—Esta no es mi casa —confiesa, con la nariz arrugada y una sonrisa brillante—. Pero sí, supongo que no está mal. 

De nuevo, es una frase que le abre un abanico de preguntas, que le cosquillea la piel de curiosidad. Pero Yut-Lung mantiene los instintos a raya, como cada vez que tiene que bajar la cabeza en presencia de sus hermanos. Así que se dedica a observar el panorama, mientras piensa que, si tuviera un par de años menos, probablemente habría convencido a Ash de bajar al patio. Aquellos árboles habrían sido un terreno de juegos maravilloso, pero Yut-Lung hace mucho tiempo que dio su infancia por perdida.

Los retazos de su infancia se mezclan con la voz de su madre, arrullándolo por las noches. Le resulta tan abrumador que nota una vez más que le pesa el peinado, siente el pelo demasiado estirado y, con una valentía espontánea, se quita las pinzas que sostienen el pesado moño. Yut-Lung se siente tan liberado que es imposible reprimir una exclamación de alivio, siente los pulmones livianos y pronuncia la sonrisa. El pelo, que ya le llega muy por debajo de los hombros, baila al compás de la brisa.

—¿Es realmente tu pelo…? —la pregunta lo sobresalta, y lo encoge en su sitio. Yut-Lung se gira hacia Ash, quien está mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas. Por un instante, le parece que hace ademán de tocarle el pelo, pero se arrepiente, dejando la mano colgada sobre el barandal del balcón. Él no sabe exactamente qué responderle sin sonar como una grosería, así que arruga la nariz y vuelve la vista hacia el frente.

—¿Es así como te enseñaron a tratar a la gente? —su pregunta es tan defensiva, que espera que Ash le responda con otra carcajada. Pero la risa nunca llega a sus oídos, y el silencio se le vuelve tan en su contra que Yut-Lung se gira de nuevo hacia él. Ash lo está observando, esta vez sin parpadear, con un gesto intenso que le seca la garganta.

—Así trato a la gente que no conozco… —le dice, con la barbilla en alto y gesto desafiante. Yut-Lung siente invadido su espacio personal, a pesar que Ash no se haya movido ni un centímetro de su posición—, y que yo sepa, tú ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

El tono acusador surte efecto de inmediato, pues Yut-Lung rehúye de su mirada, sonrojado hasta las orejas. La tensión se le apodera de las manos, a tal punto que palidecen sus nudillos. Contiene la respiración, sabiendo que no tiene derecho a negarle su nombre, pero tiene la absurda sensación que en cuanto lo haga, todo habrá terminado. Se humedece los labios y cierra los ojos por un instante, concentrándose en la suave brisa que sigue jugando con sus cabellos.

—Lee… Lee Yut-Lung.

—¿Lee? ¿De la mafia china? —se estremece, pues la pregunta llega al instante. Ash ni siquiera le deja terminar cuando ya lo está cuestionando acerca de su apellido. Yut-Lung se siente idiota, empequeñecido, lamentándose por no haberle dicho un nombre falso. Pero sabe que eso habría sido inútil, considerando que sus hermanos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Se consuela pensando en ello, que el ridículo frente a Ash habría sido mucho más desolador que aquella expresión pensativa que tiene ahora. Ash chasquea los labios, estirando el cuerpo como un felino que se despereza a primera hora de la mañana—. Así que _Papa Dino_ cada vez sigue buscándose amigos más importantes, cada día está más ambicioso.

Yut-Lung no sabe qué tipo de respuesta espera, pero sin duda ésa no estaba entre las opciones. Ash no parece intimidado por su apellido, ni siquiera preocupado. No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones cuando menciona su apellido. Su familia es temida, pues se hacen respetar con sangre. Ash sólo parece ligeramente curioso, como si el apellido de Yut-Lung no pudiese destruirlo con tan sólo mencionarlo. No cree que nadie nunca haya reaccionado así en su presencia.

Para Yut-Lung, es simplemente maravilloso.

 

++

 

Ash insiste en mostrarle la biblioteca. El primer instinto de Yut-Lung es negarse, pero cuando lo piensa mejor, se da cuenta que no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo. Todavía no tiene la más mínima idea de dónde están sus hermanos, continuar en compañía de Ash no le hará daño.

Por eso acepta acompañarlo escaleras abajo, hacia la biblioteca. Baja los escalones con más seguridad, pues la silueta de Ash guía el recorrido y él no tiene que preocuparse hacia dónde se dirige. Yut-Lung se siente liviano, con un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago, olvidándose por un instante que sigue caminando en un terreno desconocido.

La puerta de la biblioteca es enorme y parece más vieja que el resto de la casa. Comprueba sus sospechas cuando ésta hace un chillido espantoso en cuanto Ash la empuja. Por suerte, el aspecto de la puerta no le hace justicia a la hermosa biblioteca. Yut-Lung hace un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, pero resulta difícil cuando todas las paredes están rodeadas de libros. Hay de distintos tamaños, que llaman más su atención que cualquier cuadro ridículo y excesivamente grande que haya adornado las paredes de otras partes de la casa. El único adorno demasiado extravagante es el estampado de las cortinas y la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Cuando Yut-Lung lo busca con la mirada, nota que Ash le está sonriendo. Es un gesto cómplice, que rompe la solemnidad de aquella enorme biblioteca. Desvía la mirada hacia uno de los estantes llenos de libros, posa uno de sus dedos sobre las portadas, algunas se sienten ásperas al tacto y otras tan suaves que parecen capaces de desintegrarse si continúa tocándolas. En casa también hay una biblioteca, pero está vetada para Yut-Lung. Allí no hay libros de cuentos infantiles, y sus hermanos no le permiten entrar allí con libertad.

—No te impresiones tanto, no todos los libros son interesantes, he leído algunos que son una mierda… —Ash habla con soltura, caminando hacia una de las estanterías y tomando un libro entre las manos. Lo abre con rapidez, hojeándolo con aparente desinterés—. Pero _Papa Dino_ insiste en que tengo que aprender. ¿No crees que es absurdo? No todos los temas de conversación tienen que ser profundos.

Yut-Lung no lo interrumpe mientras habla, aunque tiene que contener las ganas de decirle que no está impresionado. Pero se queda callado, escuchando mientras Ash se pasea por la biblioteca con la soltura de quien conoce su territorio. Él se queda en su sitio, frente a una estantería que está llena de libros que, por sus títulos, parecen de filosofía. Se balancea sobre los talones, mientras toma un libro al azar, tan sólo para hacer algo con las manos. Yut-Lung se humedece los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente secos.

—Creo que quien se lee estos libros sólo quiere impresionar a los demás… —concluye de pronto, mientras piensa en sus hermanos. Ellos, en el fondo, no necesitan verse intelectuales para impresionar a quienes los rodean. El peso del apellido es más que suficiente.

—¿Estás insultándome de manera elegante? —cuando Yut-Lung se gira hacia la voz, encuentra a Ash recostado en un diván. Está boca abajo, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas moviéndose con un movimiento rítmico e hipnótico. Él tiene que apartar la mirada y enfocarse en la sonrisa de Ash, parece estar retándolo abiertamente. Quiere decirle que en realidad no pretendía insultarlo, pero de pronto pierde las ganas de contradecirlo. En lugar de ello, Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y deja el libro en su lugar.

—Las mentes débiles se dan por aludidas fácilmente —dice, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él. Yut-Lung pronuncia sonrisa, sintiéndose repentinamente vivo. Un cosquilleo le recorre la espalda, burbujeando por todos los poros de su piel. Ash parece ofendido por sus palabras, pero él vuelve a encogerse de hombros, sin darle derecho a una réplica—, escuché eso alguna vez.

Ash permanece en silencio, lo ve llevarse una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa. Cuando lo mira fijamente, le parece que es la viva imagen de un cuadro. Yut-Lung piensa que sin duda sería mucho mejor que cualquiera de los lienzos que adornan el resto de las paredes de la casa.

—¿De dónde lo escuchaste? ¿De tu padre? Es el jefe de la mafia china, ¿o no? —Ash lo pregunta con naturalidad, con un tono casi desinteresado, pero él reconoce los atisbos de curiosidad entre cada palabra. Yut-Lung también hace eso con frecuencia, fingir desinterés o indiferencia, para escudriñar retazos de información, algo a qué aferrarse. Se pregunta qué tan enterado está Ash de su situación familiar o si tan sólo finge demencia para comprobar qué tan sincero es Yut-Lung.

Sabe que puede mentir, que no le debe absolutamente nada. Pero Yut-Lung piensa, mientras se acerca hacia el diván, que un retazo de sinceridad no le hará daño a nadie.

—Padre murió hace mucho —susurra, encajando la vista en Ash— ahora el jefe es mi hermano mayor.

—¿Tu hermano? Así que es tu hermano quien está reunido con _Papa Dino_ … —Ash se incorpora, sentándose en el diván y dejando caer el libro a su lado. Yut-Lung lo observa, pues Ash luce repentinamente agitado, sabe que no lo está imaginando porque nota sus nudillos blanquecinos y sus labios temblorosos. De nuevo se siente incómodo, porque sabe que hay algo en esa biblioteca que se le escapa y que no alcanza a comprender en su totalidad—. Eso es genial… yo hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermano.

A Yut-Lung se le encoge el estómago cuando lo escucha. El problema de la sinceridad es que es una reacción en cadena, un aleteo de una mariposa que desata una ráfaga de viento. Se queda en silencio, saboreando la nostalgia que adereza las palabras de Ash. No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo responderle, pues él nunca ha utilizado aquel tono tan cálido para referirse a sus hermanos, o a ningún miembro de su familia exceptuando a su madre.

De nuevo, la curiosidad le burbujea en el pecho, preguntándose qué se sentirá. Cómo debe ser expresarse así, con nostalgia y aparente cariño, de alguien de tu familia. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios y se pasa una mano por el pelo, enredando los dedos entre los mechones que le caen sobre el hombro. Sonríe mientras piensa que, de llegar el día en que él se exprese así de Wang-Lung, probablemente sea el momento en que pierda por fin la cordura.

—¿En serio? —comenta en un susurro, con voz más quebrada de lo que le gustaría. La biblioteca se le antoja demasiado pequeña entonces, con aquellos estantes de libros dispuestos a devorarlo en cualquier momento. Yut-Lung dibuja una sonrisa, desprendiéndose de la mirada de Ash, que comienza a encogerle los pulmones—. No sabes cuánto te envidio.

Yut-Lung se siente vacío luego de decir aquello. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede ver el peso de sus palabras, desperdigado sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Cuando alza de nuevo la vista hacia Ash, éste lo mira con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Son dos espejos verdes, que parecen succionarlo por completo. Yut-Lung se siente tan mareado que le cuesta reconocer aquel eco pausado como el sonido de la puerta. Reconoce las pisadas unos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Hua-Lung colocándose sobre su hombro.

—Empezaba a creer que habías huido, Yut-Lung —quien habla es Wang-Lung, está sonriéndole desde el umbral de la puerta. Es un gesto cuidadosamente ensayado, una sonrisa que esconde decenas de amenazas que Yut-Lung conoce muy bien. Las rodillas reaccionan por su cuenta, siente que se asfixia y, tan sólo por eso, acepta la cercanía de Hua-Lung, que funciona como un sostén espinoso, cual ramas de ortigas clavándosele en el cuerpo.

Está tan abrumado que no nota la presencia de alguien más hasta que escucha una carcajada que estremece sus cimientos. Yut-Lung se fija en aquel hombre que se mueve por aquella biblioteca como un rey dentro de su palacio. Se dirige hacia Ash, cruzando el salón a grandes zancadas. Nadie tiene que decirle quién es, pues es fácil concluir que él de quien Ash le habló todo este tiempo. _Papa Dino_. La razón por la que sus hermanos están aquí. A diferencia de la cercanía asfixiante de Hua-Lung y la amenaza implícita de Wang-Lung, Dino parece encantado. Se acerca hacia Ash, desordenándole el pelo, un gesto cotidiano en apariencia inofensivo que a Yut-Lung le resulta muy familiar.

El gesto de Dino, con los ojos brillantes, le recuerda a la expresión amenazante de Hua-Lung cuando lo visita en su habitación y cierra la puerta con llave. De pronto, Yut-Lung tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero tiene que sonreír tal como le han enseñado. Bate las pestañas y hace un leve asentimiento, dirigiéndose a Wang-Lung.

—Lo siento, hermano. Me perdí, esta casa es muy grande… —comenta con toda la calma que en realidad no tiene. Las palabras le vibran en la garganta y se estremece cuando siente las manos de Hua-Lung arreglar su pelo. Está seguro que acabará haciendo un comentario respecto a su intrincado peinado en cuanto estén solos. Pero Yut-Lung no quiere pensar en ello ahora, desliza la mirada hacia Ash, quien sigue en la misma posición en el diván—. Pero Ash fue muy amable conmigo.

—Ash es muy buen anfitrión, sólo por eso no lamento que te hayas perdido nuestra reunión. Eres justo como te describieron tus hermanos, Yut-Lung —Yut-Lung se lleva una mano al pelo, tirando con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por mitigar el miedo que siente recorrerle todo el cuero. Dino le sonríe, los labios le brillan y Yut-Lung se siente repentinamente mareado. Observa cómo Dino camina con tranquilidad hacia él, por un momento cree que estirará los brazos para tocarlo, pero en lugar de ello sigue de largo y toma asiento tras el enorme escritorio que hay a un costado de la biblioteca. Se acomoda con la tranquilidad de quien está en su territorio, completamente invulnerable—. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer…

Mientras sus hermanos se despiden, Yut-Lung continúa tirando de su pelo. Es un dolor rítmico que consigue relajarlo, hasta que Wang-Lung le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, llamando su atención.

—Nos vamos —es una frase tajante que no da derecho a réplica, él no tiene más remedio que asentir en silencio, volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca. No se atreve a mirar a sus hermanos a la cara, pues ya sabe con qué se encontrará. Lo único que escuchará camino a casa serán reproches, y tal vez regrese a su habitación con una marca más en el cuerpo.

Yut-Lung se despide con un asentimiento y un gesto rápido con la mano, sintiéndose de nuevo como un pájaro enjaulado, con sus hermanos funcionando como barrotes completamente invulnerables. Es Wang-Lung quien alcanza la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, haciéndole un gesto para que avance él primero. Es un gesto demasiado espontáneo y cortés, que sólo consigue poner todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—Yut-Lung… —su nombre resuena en la voz de Ash, convirtiéndose en un eco que hila lo poco que le queda de cordura. Yut-Lung se gira por instinto, zafándose por un instante del ambiente tan asfixiante en el que se encuentra. Ash sigue en el diván, de nuevo estirado a sus anchas, tiene otro libro en la mano. Luce desinteresado, pero le está sonriendo—, nos vemos.

Él parpadea, conteniendo la respiración. No está seguro si es una simple frase, pues le suena como una invitación implícita, oculta entre las sílabas de cada palabra, enmarcada en la sonrisa que Ash le dedica. Yut-Lung se relaja, sintiendo el pelo enredado con firmeza entre sus dedos. Asiente despacio, sacudiéndose los miedos por un segundo.

—Nos vemos, Ash.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Al final me llené de sentimientos y dejé el final abierto por si tentativamente esto se convierte en una serie. Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo comentario o kudo es bienvenido. Si quieren seguir chillando conmigo por Banana Fish (hay que formar un grupo de apoyo) estoy disponible en [@mysteryspot](https://twitter.com/mysteryspot)


End file.
